


California

by AllisonNoir



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonNoir/pseuds/AllisonNoir
Summary: Egyszeriben minden elsötétült. Nem érzékelte maga körül a külvilágot, az emberek, a zajokat, a helyszínt. Az elméjét kitöltötte a váratlanul, minden előjel nélkül felvillanó képek sokasága. Zavaros volt, kusza és... túl gyors. Nem tudta elkapni őket. Minél jobban koncentrált vagy próbált rendszert találni benne, vagy kapaszkodót keresni, csak belefájdult a feje, ami már csaknem hallgatóan is zsongott, akárcsak egy hirtelen leterhelt merevlemez."Fenyőfa." Ezt mondta neki előbb az az alak. Ez indította be az egészet. Mintha hallotta volna már ezt a nevet, régen, ezer éve, de nem tudta volna megmondani honnan...





	1. 1. fejezet

_1\. fejezet_

 

Kezébe vette a naplót - az újat, ami ehhez a helyhez tartozott, az új énjéhez. Maga mellé tette a hátizsákját és a fenyőfa törzsének döntötte a hátát. Egy ideig még merengett, a múlton,  amit anno, az egész előtt hátrahagyott. A helyen, és az embereken, akik an-nak előtte sokat jelentettek számára. De aztán egy pillanattal később egy fejrázással kizárta a jelenleg csak kártékony gondolatokat a fejéből.

Előszedte a táskája első zsebéből a tollat, majd felütötte a naplót, a könyvjelző jelölte helyen. Mennyi-mennyi délutánt töltött már itt! Mennyi oldalt írt tele, de most, ez a pillanat egészen más volt. Most nem a kutatások eredményeit akarta leírni vagy a felmerült kérdéseit, nem, ezúttal arra készült, amit már majd’ két éve nem tett, hogy magáról írjon.

_"Augusztus 23._

_Valamiért mindig azt hittem a naplóírás nem az én műfajom. Persze, aki ismer - régről - tudja, ez nem igaz. Mennyi oldalt töltöttem meg naponta a gondolataimmal! De itt, most, ezt senki nem tudta. Itt nem az voltam, aki régen. Megváltam a régi szokásoktól. Fel lehetne tenni a kérdést, miért most, annyi idő után térek vissza ehhez? Nos, erre egyszerű a válasz: mert csak most teszem ezt meg, és soha többet._

_Persze nevezhetnénk a korábbi oldalakat is naplóvezetésnek. De őszintén, ha egy tanár naplót vezet az osztályban, az is ugyanannak minősül, mintha a napjait írja le otthon, egymagában? Aligha. Tekintsük akkor ezt egy eldőlt kérdésnek. Kutatás - Naplóírás. Különbözik. De vissza a tárgyhoz. Amúgy sincs sok időm. Tehát az elejétől, mert mindennek van eleje, nem igaz?"_

Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, igen, meg kell tennie. Le kell írnia, most, nem máskor. Majd folytatta.

_"Nem sokkal ezelőtt kutatásba kezdtem. Akkor még egyedül. Puszta hóbort volt, amolyan megszökés a világ elől, de aztán mire ideértem több lett, ~~és szépen lassan átvette az életem felett az uralmat~~."_

Az utolsó megjegyzést inkább kihúzta. Ha nem volt muszáj, jelenleg most nem akart az életére gondolni, és hogy ki rángatta a madzagjait. Inkább folytatta az írást.

_"Elkezdtem a dolgok után jönni, elébe vágni nekik. Itt lenni, mielőtt más veszi észre. Én akartam lenni, aki felfedezi őket, aki magyarázatot ad rájuk. Egy részét megértettem az idő előrehaladtával, egy másik részük azonban még mindig rejtély. De minden összefügg, én pedig… naiv voltam. Elvesztem a megtalá-lásukban és hogy minden áron magyarázatot találjak rájuk._

_Az egész azon a napon történt, azon az estén, amikor még nem az voltam, aki most._

_Azon az estén, amikor teljes fordulatot vett a világom."_

Egy pillanatra becsukta a vaskos kötetet, az-tán eszébe jutott, hirtelen miért is írt. Bár-mi is fog történni, meg kellett szabadulnia a naplótól utána. Ezt senki nem tudhatta meg. Nem tudhatta meg senki, mit tett. Vagy ha valaha is fény derül rá, nem derülhetett ki, hogy ő volt a forrása.

Felcsapta az elején a naplót, majd a csaknem két éve írt gyöngybetűs írásra meredt a nevével. Egy ideig tanakodott, de aztán úgy döntött, így a legjobb, majd kitépte a lap egy részét, a fele megmaradt, de legalább a neve nem, és ez volt a lényeg, csak ez számított. Nem volt mi visszavezessen hozzá.

 

_23-5-12-3-15-13-5 20-15 3-1-12-9-6-15-18-14-9-1_

 


	2. 2. fejezet

HYHUBWKLQJ VWDUWHG ZLWK DQ LQQRFHQW WULS  
(WKH VWDU LV VKRRWHG - DOLDV WKH FDVH RI WKH PLVVHG ODEHO EB PDEHO)

 

\- Mabel, az ég szerelmére, gyere már! - könyörgött a testvérének.

\- Egy pillanat, csak még egy fotó. - tartotta a lány az ég felé a gépet. A készülék kattant egyet, majd Dipper hallotta, ahogy a nővére visszaszáll a biciklijére és sűrű pedál-pör-géssel megpróbálja utolérni őket. Két másodperc se kellett hozzá, a fiú mellett máris elsuhant, kegyetlenül hátrahagyva egy kisebb szélörvénnyel.

\- Ne lazsálj, Dipper! - kiáltotta közben nevetve.

A következő mérföldek valamelyest nyugodtabb mederben teltek. Természetesen az ikrek hol maguk, hol egymás szórakoztatá-sára beidőzítettek helyenként egy kis versenyt. Az első óra után, így csakhamar elfáradtak, és már azt se tudták volna megmondani melyik percben hagyták le a szüleiket. Ledobták a biciklit az ösvény szélén, majd ki-ki a maga kis módszerével körbenézett a rögtönzött pihenőhelyen.

\- Szerinted anyáéknak mennyi idő kell, míg ideérnek? - kérdezte a fiatalabb testvér. A lány legyintett.

\- Pff, szerintem még a pataknál vannak. - mondta, majd bekapcsolta gépet a nyakán és körbenézett potenciális megörökítendő részekért.

Dipper egy pillanatra levette a baseball-sap-káját és megtörölte a homlokát, mindössze egy pillanat volt, de máris hallotta az isme-rős kattanást.

\- Mabel! - szólt rá a nyilvánvaló tényállásért. A nővére fókuszpontjában márpedig ő volt.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte a lány ártatlan hanggal, de persze közben mindentudóan vigyorgott.

\- Töröld ki! Tudod, hogy nem szeretem. - rakta vissza  a fiú egyből a sapkáját a fejére, még pár hajtincset is a homlokába tűrt a biztonság kedvéért.

\- Ugyan, Dipper. Tudod jól, hogy te vagy a legfotogénebb, és a legkedvesebb tesóm, akit lencsevégre kaphatok. - piszkálta egy kicsit.

\- Szerencsétlenségemre én vagyok az egye-düli testvéred. - vágott vissza neki, majd átlépett a ledöntött bicikliken, hogy elkapja a nővérét a készülékkel, aki máris újabb áldozatot nézett ki magának, ezúttal egy kevésbé ellenkező célpontot, egy tölgyfát. - Töröld ki, vagy megmondalak anyának.

\- Úú, megmond anyának! - tekergette sötétbarna szemeit a lány. - Mégis hány éves vagy: _öt?_ Kapj el, ha tudsz, Bro-bro! - kacagott, majd elszaladt a fák közé.

\- Egyszer megfojtom, esküszöm. - morgott a fiatalabb testvér, majd elindult utána, óvatosan kikerülve az alacsonyabb ágakat, nehogy valamelyikben elakadjon és lebillentse a fejéről a sapkáját. De akármennyire is körültekintő volt az egyhetven és felette lévő akadályokkal, az annál lejjebb lévők kiestek a figyelméből és csakhamar egy tompa “uhh”-val elhasalt, amint egy ürgelyukba lépett.

Mabel egy pillanat alatt mellette termett, először aggódva, majd egy széles vigyorral maga elé emelte a gépet megörökítendő a kivételes alkalmat.

\- Mondd: csíz!

\- Segíts már fel! - nyújtotta ki a nővére felé a kezét, miután vagy egy tucat kattanást hallott.

\- Csak még egy képet, - mondta a lány, majd egyet hátralépett. - mint két tojás! - nevetett harsányan a saját poénján.

Dipper megelégelve a testvére együttérzését, kibányászta maga alól a lábát, majd egy biztosabb pontot találva lassan felegyenesedett, akkor vette észre maga mellett a korhadt, eldőlt farönköt.

\- Komolyan, Mabel? - morgott a lányra. - Még csak nem is hasonlít. - bár be kellett látnia, hogy talán a pulcsija színe, így hogy belenyomódott az avarba egy kicsit mintha idézte volna a tűlevelű színeit.

A nővére végre lekapcsolta a gépet, és segítő kezet nyújtott, de még mindig szélesen vigyorgott.

\- Dehogynem, mindkettő f… - kezdte, de aztán csak egy pillanattal később fejezte be, mintha valami eszébe jutott volna.

\- Fatönk? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú.

\- Fatalpú! - kiáltott fel Mabel. - Fatalpú, ezt akartam mondani! - javította ki magát aztán, majd a földet bámulva kicsit leporolta a testvérét. - Fasza, meg is vagy. - lépett el az öccsétől.

Dipper megigazította a sapkáját, majd lecsekkolta a végeredményt. Egy kicsit itt-ott még zöld volt, meg barna, de már jóval tűrhetőbb szinten.

\- Faktológia: ne kövesd Mabelt az erdőbe, mert kitörik a bokád. - jegyezte meg magában hangosan, majd egy kicsit megcsavargatta a bal lábfejét, hallgatózva nem-e ropog vagy kattog itt-ott.

A tesója még egy ideig elgondolkozva meredt az előző helyre, mintha teljesen megbabonázta volna egy pillanatra egy kidőlt fa, aztán akár csak egy mély álomból ébredt volna, mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Tudod, Dipper, ne legyél olyan fanyar, lehet nem a favoritod ez a fantasztikus helyzet, de ne fanyalogj. Nemsokára fakó emlék lesz csupán. - vigyorgott az öccsére, akinek, abban a pillanatban leesett a szavak használata.

\- Faképnél hagylak meglátod. - emelte fel a fiú fenyegetőn az ujját, miközben lassan visszaértek a biciklikhez.

\- Jaj, olyan faragatlan vagy. - sóhajtott Mabel hirtelen szinte kedve szegetten.

\- Esküszöm, ha tovább facsarod a szavakat, fabrikálok egy fakardot vagy faroslemezt. - rágta rá Dipper, hasonlóan komoly hangot játszva, mintha már nem érdekelné az egész.

\- Majd, ha fagy! - nevetett győzelemittasan a nővére, miközben ugrálva átlépte a bicikliket.

\- Már fabatkát sem ér nekem, amit mondasz, csak, hogy tudd. - tisztázta a fiú a helyzetet, majd maga is felállította a járgányt.

\- Fabatkát? - akadt fenn a testvére, mívelt sértődöttséggel a hangjában. - Pedig most támadt kedvem egy falatka fahéjas fagylaltot falatozni. Bár félek a farpofámra menne. - lesett aggódóan maga mögé, mire mindket-ten felnevettek.

Egy kisebb szünet után, ahogy visszafele, a szüleik elé kezdték el tolni a bicikliket, félve, hogy a nagy verbális versenyben kissé figyelmetlenek lennének, és csakhamar a fűben, vagy a fák között kötnének ki, Dipper végül megszólalt.

\- Szerintem ez már elvesztette a faszcinációját.

\- Egy nagy… _fart!_ \- ellenkezett a nővére, majd megigazította a nyakában kalimpáló fényképezőgépet.

Dipper egy ideig tanakodott, majd a kamerára mutatott.

\- Ugye, nem akarod felrakni a képet a Face… - kezdte, de nem tudta befejezni a kérdést.

\- Nyertem! - sikította a testvére csaknem fülsértő decibellel. - Azt “é”-vel ejtik, dilis! - lökte meg a szabad kezével az öccsét, aki csaknem eldőlt a biciklivel a váratlan mozdulattól.

\- Na, már! - szedte össze magát és az egyensúlyát nagy nehezen Dipper, majd amint észrevette a láthatáron belül a szüleiket, felszállt a biciklire, és kiáltva elsuhant Mabel mellett. - Facsintos! - A játszmát ő nyerte.

 

01000001

 


End file.
